Never Land: month after Wendy leaves
by Brittany-Turner
Summary: We all knew Wendy's story, but what will happen between Wendy's cousin when Brittany Turner goest to Neverland with Peter? There are some funny twists to it and alot of fun so please read it and review thanx!


Never Land:

By BobbiJo Queen

We've all heard the story of Wendy and Peter Pan, but what will happen in Neverland When Brittany Turner, Wendy's cousin arrives in Neverland? Peter soon discovers a love for Brittany, and Brittany the same until she has to leave with a crew of Pirates we all know as well, Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Barbossa. What will happen between the two love birds? Will Brittany find her true family or end up in dead? To find out more you best read the story!

"Oh Peter, please don't tell me you're going to see Wendy again," Tinkerbell asked rolling her eyes.

"Uh…yeah pretty much," Peter said shrugging. Tink just rolled her eyes again and followed Peter out of Neverland and back to London. Peter flew straight to Wendy's window, knocked three times, then waited. A few minutes later Wendy arrived and opened the window.

"Why, hello Peter! Tinkerbell. What brings you here," Wendy asked excitedly.

Tink stubbornly turned her back as Peter said, "Well we're here," Tink glared at him and turned back around, "okay, I'm here because I would love it if you would come back with me to Neverland."

"Oh Peter, you know I can't do such a thing, but my cousin Brittany could go with you. She has always dreamed of going to Neverland with you. I know for a fact, that she would stay forever if you let her," Wendy said gesturing to Brittany who was hiding beside the bed, and at that instant Brittany poked her head up and waved and walked over to Wendy's side.

Tinkerbell turned around and looked at me suspiciously with her glow flaring a bright red. Only seconds later she began circling me continuous times then she said, " I don't know Peter, should we really trust her?" I lightly grabbed her around her waist and sat her gently down on the palm of my hand and smiled.

Wow, she gentle and nice, I think I may come to like her, better than that Wendy for sure, Tink thought staring at Brittany.

"If Wendy says we can trust her then I say its possible to trust her," Peter said with a big grin.

"Of course you can trust her! She may be quiet for a while, but she tells wonderful stories and she's quite a fighter! Peter, just remember, my heart belongs to someone here, but her heart follows another path… a path in Neverland," Wendy said in a whisper.

"oh…uh….Brittany, are you ready for Neverland," Peter said grinning ear to ear.

I gave Wendy a hug and said, " Hit me with your best shot Tink!" Shocked by my reaction to Peter, Tink flew up and dashed pixie dust all over me. Peter grabbed my hand and we took off waving at Wendy. "Second star to the right, right?"

"Yup, and straight onto morning," Peter said gleefully, "You'll love Neverland!"

"I'm really excited! I cant wait to meet the lost boys and well, fight Captain Hook," I said excitedly.

Peter stopped and said, " You really want to fight that old cod fish?"

I laughed and said, " Yes, for some reason I've always wanted to do that!" Peter laughed too, but while the two of us were laughing Tinkerbell paced in circles impatiently. By then we had noticed her and continued to fly on.

"Welcome to Neverland, Brittany," Peter said moving his hand across the sky.

"Oh, Peter! Its amazing," I said in awe.

"Well, well, well looks like Peter Pan brought back another girl. Mr. Smied! Shoot them down," Captain Hook yelled to his crew.

"Aye yi captain," Mr. Smeid said loading the cannons, "Ready when you are captain!"

"Fire," Hook shouted and the cannons echoed with a bang!

All I heard was a the wind of the cannon boom, before Peter told me to duck, instantly I ducked as he did the same he said, "Well, you met the welcoming committee!"

"Don't you think we should get to your place," I yelled over the cannon fire.

"Why, you're not scared are you," Peter asked teasingly.

"Of course not! I have a plan but its mischievous and it involves me getting captured.

"Do we have to do it now?"

"No, lets just get back to your place!"

"Okay," Peter said grabbing my arm and jerking me into the bushes on the shore, "Sorry about that, are you alright?"

"Oh, yes I'm fine. We should probably be going before we get some unwanted land company," I said peering out of the bushes. Peter nodded and we flew off through the forest, after a while Peter stopped at a hollow tree trunk. "This is it? A tree? How can you, Tinkerbell and the lost boys all fit in there?"

"You'll see," Peter said dropping me into the hollow. I rolled down as of what appeared to be slide, but wound up face to face with a slingshot. I looked up and there was one of the lost boys with a threatening look on his face.

"Who are you? Are you a spy? Does Peter know you," he asked with the slingshot still at hand.

"My name is Brittany Turner, I am Wendy's cousin, and I am definitely not a spy. Peter and Tinkerbell are getting to know me, as I am them. I suppose I'm also here to be your mother, but I would rather be called a sister or a friend, but what you call me is all up to you," I said still sitting on the ground.

"Oh, well okay. My name is Bubba," Bubba said putting down the slingshot.

"Brittany, what exactly was your plan back there," Peter asked sitting down on his bed.

"Oh, nothing, it was trouble causing anyway," I said blushing.

"Peter, is Brittany staying forever or will she leave like Wendy did," one of the twins asked.

"Why don't you just ask her yourself, though I am curious about that as well," Peter said looking towards me.

"Well I believe I will stay forever but if I go and visit my friends and family in London, and when I do, I will still return," I said happily.

"So when you leave, are you going to grow up," Tinkerbell asked, the lost boys looked at Tinkerbell shocked since they have never heard her speak before.

"Not as long as I can help it! I love being a kid its just so much more fun then growing up," I said gleefully. Everyone looked shocked as I said that, but then they all cheered in excitement, even Tinkerbell was happy.

"Peter thank you for letting me stay," I said politely.

"No problem. Fly with me," Peter asked.

"Sure, when?"

"How about now?"

"Okay lets go."

Alright, let me tell Tink first," Peter said walking over and opening her leafy room door, but no Tink, " She's not there, but I bet I know where she is."

"Where?"

" With one of her fairy guy friends at the fairy tree."

"Oh, I see. Weren't we going somewhere?"

"Oh, yes right come on," Peter said racing up the stairs of the home, and I closely followed behind, " Would you like to meet the mermaids?"

"Mermaids, at this hour? Of course that would be interesting lets go," I said excitedly. Peter grabbed my hand and we took off towards the mermaids.

As we flew through the air, Peter pointed at a huge sycamore tree and said, " That's Pixie Hollow, where Tinkerbell is right now." I nodded and kept going. "Well here we are, Mermaidtopia. The girls are out already, come on!" Peter swooped down and landed gracefully on a rock, but when I landed I hit a slippery spot and fell flat on my face. I sat up and wrinkled my nose, but I realized I was blushing uncontrollably. Peter helped me up the rest of the way.

One of the mermaids snickered behind me," Ha. Walk much?"

"Don't listen to her Brittany, that's Dalila, and this is Aquanette, Tropicalla, Shimmer and Maybell. These are the mermaids," Peter said.

"Hey Peter, why do you want to hang out with _her_, I bet _she _cant even swim," Dalila retorted.

I stood up annoyed and said, " Dalila, you want to see if I can swim? Well I'm going to show you that I _can_ swim." After that I back flipped off the rock and into the water.

"Oh this I have to see," Dalila said sarcastically. She looked under the water and found me at the bottom then I was swimming around the rock and I came up behind her and scared her. I hopped back up on the rock twisting the water out of my hair and she said, " Ok, so you _can_ swim. You can come back anytime you'd like and do each other's hair or to you know just swim around."

"Thank you for the offer Dalila, and I probably will take you up on it too, but for now Peter and I should be going. It was nice meeting you," I said flying off, but when I looked back Peter had not followed me. So I landed on the with my back to the water. Moments later there was a tight gripping hand around my mouth and I was blindfolded. My capturer had supposedly sad me down in a row boat!

"Young lady, for being captured you are quite calm," the strange voice behind me said.

"Well I try to be I guess you can say, or maybe its because I _have_ to be calm like that. I'm also used to being captured so you fill in that much. Well anyways, as far as I'm concerned you're after Peter Pan right? Well I'm Wendy's cousin and if anything happens to me, Wendy will kill him. So why don't you just fill in the blanks, Captain Hook," I said shrugging.

"Oh dear child! You have just became the key to my elimination of dear old Peter Pan," Hook said wickedly after he removed my blind fold.

"Well child got any idea as of how we get his attention," Hook asked suspiciously.

"We wait for a while, then I'll scream at the top of my lungs, and that should do the trick," I said practically glowing.

"Alright, I still didn't get your name. Hop aboard my ship lassie and relax for a while," Hook said gesturing to the ship. I shrugged and got on the ship with now care in the world. "You are very brave for your age, you know that don't you?"

"I try to be, I think that's a reason Peter lov…oh never mind," I said turning my head and blushing.

Hook turned around and looked at me and grinned wildly, " What's this I hear? Love? How do you know for sure child?"

"I guess by the way he looks at me and by the touch of his hand and all."

"Fascinating!"

Meanwhile… Peter flew into the house tree and checked if Tink was home yet, still no Tink, no Brittany either. "Hey Bubba, have you seen Brittany?"

"No, Peter why do you ask," Bubba asked a little worried.

"Because she flew off while I was still talking to the mermaids and apparently she isn't here," Peter replied panicky.

"Uh oh, Peter you better go and find her," Bubba said shoving Peter out the door again.

Back on the ship…

"Captain, I think you should tie my hands behind my back and get me on the plank, but before you push me off, grab my arm and jerk me off when Peter gets here. Then threaten him somehow and draw your sword to my neck," I said coming up with more ideas.

"Dear you are so doing such crazy pirate like things I cant believe it myself. I know why I am doing this, but my dear, why are _you_ doing this," Hook praised.

"Because I want to see how much he really cares," I said casually. Hook tied my hands up and helped my upon the plank and I turned and said, " Just remember, this was _all your idea_!" Hook nodded and set his hand upon his sword. "I'm going to scream now." Hook steadied himself and waited. "PETER HELP ME!!!"

"Brittany! Hold on I'm coming," Peter said racing towards her voice. Peter swooped down on the highest sail of the ship and shouted, " What do you think you're doing you old cod fish?"

"Peter," I yelled.

"I'm coming Brittany," Peter shouted back.

"Not so fast Pan," Hook said jerking me off the plank and he drew his sword and placed it upon my throat. "One more step boy and I spill all her blood now!" By then Peter drew out his dagger threateningly.

"Peter don't! Just go I'll be fine! Just go it could be a trap if you get closer," I shouted, Hook looked confused and held a tighter grip on me.

"I'm not leaving without you," Peter said panicked.

"Yes, yes Peter you will. Just go back you and I both know that if you tried saving me one or both of us would end up dead, just go please I'll be fine," I said nervously.

"But..," Peter stammered almost in tears.

"Just go please," I said sobbing. Peter blinked away a tear and once it hit the ship deck he flew off.

"Wow Hook I actually thought that you were going to spill my blood right then," I said after Hook let me go.

"I admire your bravery, its as if you have the heart of a pirate. You already are the strongest girl here your age. I wouldn't have killed you anyways because I had my clear cover on my sword," Hook said grinning, "I still cant believe you made Peter Pan _cry._"

"Nor can I. well at least I know he really does care about me," I added looking down then I jolted my head up and said, " I challenge you to a clear covered sword fight. If I win I can leave tonight or tomorrow morning before dawn, but if you win.."

"You have to become a temporary crew member if I decide not to make you a permanent member that is. I accept your challenge Miss Brittany," Hook said tossing me a sword.

"Well I hope you're prepared to loose to a girl," I mocked.

"Why don't I just say welcome to the crew now lass," Hook said back.

"Not a chance and if you show any mercy what so ever you will regret it, so show _no _mercy!"

'Alright enough talk lets fight," Hook said coming straight towards me. I dodged him and whacked my sword against his with a clang. We continued this fight for a long time before I knocked the sword out of his hands and to the other side of the ship. I cart wheeled over, picked up his sword and pinned him down with the swords in an x-position above his throat. He pushed my swords away and he got up and said, " I cant believe I got beat my a child."

"Correction, you got beat by a 15 year old girl," I said handing his swords back.

"My dear, may I ask where you learned to fight like that. Like a _true pirate_," Hook asked curiously.

"I guess I can say my nephews, but I don't think that would be the entire truth now would it sir," I said grinning menacingly.

"Well you beat me feel free to go ashore, Brittany. But before you go, take this satchel filled with gold you deserve it. By the way what is your last name deary," Hook asked throwing me the satchel.

"Its Brittany Turner," I said jumping onto the plank. I waved good bye but I turned and said, " I have a feeling you will capture me again, but next time I'll let you do all the thinking." Then I jumped off the plank and started swimming towards shore.

Back on shore… Peter had returned to the tree home and started panicking, "Hook's got Brittany! He's going to kill her I just know it. She is my official weakness! I'm so scared, maybe I should just go and turn myself in to that old cod fish! Yeah, yeah, that's what I'll do," Peter said running up the stairs, but he didn't make it very far until he ran into me staring up at the moon.

I turned around shocked and stammered, "Oh…uh… Peter!"

"Brittany," Peter cried as he hugged me to death. "What, or how did you get back? Hook didn't harm you did he?"

"No, he didn't hurt me at all. I had to beat him at a clear covered sword fight to leave though, but alls well that ended well, I beat that old codfish," I said finally hugging Peter back.

"You really beat that old codfish? I bet that was easy."

"To be honest, it was really difficult."

"Oh, I see, he must not have showed any mercy huh? Well lets go inside and get you dried off," Peter said as he started walking back to the home tree. I shrugged and followed. "Wait here," Peter told me in the tunnel, and I obeyed.

"Peter, you didn't go and turn yourself in did you," Bubba said running up to Peter's side.

"I really thought about it, I almost did too, but I thought of what Brittany said, that it would probably be a trap so I didn't go," Peter said shrugging and plopping down on his bed.

" Well do you think Brittany will be okay," Bubba asked nervously.

"I believe she was," I said walking up behind him.

"_Was?_ What do you mean _was_," Bubba asked puzzled.

"Bubba turn around," Peter said. Bubba did as he was told and he flew back startled.

"BRITTANY!! You're okay! How, or when did you get back and how come Hook let you go," Bubba asked hugging me.

"Yes I am fine. Hook let me go because I fought him and beat him at a clear covered sword fight. And that was our deal if I won could freely leave and if he won, well I wouldn't be here now. After I beat him I jumped off the plank and swam back. And I've been in the tunnel since Peter walked in moments ago," I said grinning, I wound up catching Peter grin too.

"What's all the ruckus about," Little Tim said walking over rubbing his eyes. He bumped into me, looked up, hugged my leg and went back to sleep. Bubba, Peter and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Is Tinkerbell home yet," I asked curiously.

"No, surprisingly. Normally she would be home by now. I just hope she's having fun," Peter said hugging me again and I hugged back then we wound up sitting on his bed talking for a while.

"I'm sure she is having the time of her life. So you really loved Wendy, huh," I asked out of the blue.

"I did, but since you came the feelings I had with her, are the same only stronger now, because of you," Peter said blushing and smiling shyly. I returned the smile because I felt the same exact way.

Back in London… Wendy paced back and forth in her room, the she said," What are Peter and Brittany doing there in Neverland? What if Peter falls in love with Brittany? This is insane, why did I let that brat go to Neverland? I have to get to Neverland! Wait a minute," Wendy said running over to her dresser draw and pulled out a satchel of fairy dust Peter had given her and sprinkled enough on her to get to Neverland. She immediately took off for Neverland.

Back in Neverland…Everyone was asleep when I got up and ran out side, only to run into Tinkerbell.

"Where are you going," Tinkerbell asked.

"Wendy is coming," I replied.

"Oh no not her! No offence, but I hate the girl. How do you know that anyways," Tink asked folding her arms.

"I know everything she does before she actually does it, especially when she uses her satchel of fairy dust Peter gave her."

Tink's glow changed from a golden glow to a vibrant bright red glow in rage, "HE GAVE HER A SATCHEL OF FAIRY DUST! When I get a hold of him later he is going to regret doing that!"

"I should have grabbed it from her when I had the chance, but I wasn't thinking she would actually ever come back, I mean she said she hates the place more than anything. I still don't know what her plan is as of what she would be doing here."

"Man, I seriously hate that girl, again, no offence!"

"Believe me Tink, none taken! I'm just hoping he wont fall in love with Wendy all over again."

"I thought he still _was_ in love with her."

"He was, at least until I came."

"How can you be so sure?"

"That much I will explain later, but for now we have to find a way to stop her!"

"You're right, she'll be here by dawn!"

"Actually she will be here around ten tomorrow morning. I have a feeling in my gut telling me where she will be, but I am not one hundred percent sure. I just need her to see Peter and I hang out with each other and how much fun we are having, which should make her extremely jealous. What do you think of that, Tink?"

"I find it interesting; I know I would join in due to the fact that it is against Wendy and well I _do_ despise the girl," Tink said really interested.

After Tinkerbell said that another voice sounded behind us and said, " If you guys are trying to get rid of Wendy for good, I'm defiantly in!"

Tink and I both looked around and found Bubba standing there waiting to see what we would say next. Tink spoke up and asked, "You? _You_ want Wendy gone? Why?"

"Because everyone here knows that Peter cant handle another heart break, and none of us could bear to see him like he was after she broke his heart," Bubba said plainly.

I cocked my head to one side and asked, "Why was it so horrible after Wendy left, don't answer that, I think I know, but what was so bad about it may I ask?"

Tink flew up to my shoulder sat down and said sadly, " All of Neverland felt completely dead. The sun didn't shine for weeks, but the worst thing of all was the fact that Peter almost turned himself into Captain Hook.

I stared at her bewildered then I sat down and said, "Oh I completely understand that now. I truly didn't know about all that trouble. I promised to stay here and I will never let his heart get broken again like that as long as I can, and if I break that promise you guys can beat the tar out of me for doing such a thing. I believe she will come here and hide behind the tree and wait, so why don't we all go inside for a while probably sleep a while then go from there, how does that sound?" Bubba and Tinkerbell nodded and we strolled inside. Bubba stopped me before we went inside. "Yes Bubba?"

"Has anyone told you that you are an exquisite leader," Bubba asked.

"Interesting Bubba it looks to me as if you are picking up on my words. Yes many people have told me those things. Thank you for that as well," I said continuing to walk inside. I got inside and checked Tink's room and she was already asleep, I turned around to see Bubba asleep as well so I decided to hit the hay as well.

I got up around nine o'clock and decided to go and cook some breakfast for the gang. For the mood I was in, eggs and toast sounded suitable. I came back down to find everyone up. I looked around the corner and Peter was sitting on his bed laughing as Bubba got thumped on the head with pillows. I had to giggle as well. " Hey guys who's hungry? If you are, you better get it while its hot!" I said placing the plate down on the stump.

Tink aroused and poked her head out of her room rubbing her eyes and said, "Did the baker fairies bring us breakfast?"

"Nope, Brittany made it all," Little Tim said stuffing mouthfuls of toast with egg on them into his little mouth.

"Oh wow Brittany, I'm sorry Terrance wanted me to meet him at Pixie Hollow for breakfast other wise I would have stayed," Tink said sadly.

"Oh don't you worry about that! Why don't you just take some with you so you and Terrance can have a morning picnic," I said following her out of the tunnel.

"Oh that's a marvelous idea! Do you think you'll be able to handle Wendy," Tink whispered.

"Yeah, I believe I will be able to handle it. You and Terrance just have fun okay," I said grinning.

"Are you really always this confident," Tink asked curiously.

I had to think on that for a while before I said, "Um yeah. I don't try to be though, I guess that's just another one of my perks." Tink smiled and flew off and I trailed back inside.

I sat down beside Peter and he gave me his crooked little grin, and I returned the grin then said, "You are aware that me being captured last night was my plan from the beginning right? I truly didn't mean to get caught then, that part was really accidental. Sorry I caused so much trouble for you Peter."

Peter sat shocked for a while before he said, "You literally planed all that? Wow, that's pretty… amazing!" Wow, that little stunt she pulled makes me think of so much more. I mean she is an amazing and beautiful girl, but not only that but shes brave and daring as well. When it all comes down to it, she isn't like Wendy at all, I think I may have come to like her a lot….maybe I even lover her, Peter thought watching Brittany get up and walk around the room.

I turned around and asked, "Shall we go out side or something?" Peter nodded and we headed out of the tree house. When we got out we had just started up in the air, but we were cut short by someone in the background. It was Wendy, I knew her voice all too well.

"Peter," Wendy said waving in his direction.

Peter looked at me with obvious confusion before he turned back around and said. "Wendy? Wendy what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing really, just coming to see how my dear cousin Brittany was doing," Wendy said with a smug look on her face.

I'm fine now why don't you leave. Peter and I were just about to go see the mermaids," I said crossly when I folded my arms.

Wendy ignored me and whispered something to Peter loud enough I could hear her, "I really came back to tell you that I _love_ you."

Peter stared at Wendy then glanced back at me and said, " You know what Wendy? You broke my heart once, isn't _once_ enough for you or are you really here to break it again? By the way when you broke my heart, _you _almost made Neverland disappear for ever! You moved on and so have I, and if you don't know _my_ heart belongs to Brittany now! Give me you satchel of fairy dust and from here on out I _never_ want to see you again!" By then Peter had grabbed her bag of fairy dust and she flew away the angriest Peter had ever seen her.

I flew down and gave him a hug and said, "I cant believe you just did that! I knew she was coming, but I was going to make her mad, but I didn't have any effect, that was _all_ you! I truly didn't want Wendy to hurt you again like she did. So you really love me now?"

Surprisingly Peter hugged me back and said partially shocked, " I cant really believe it either. Yes, Brittany Turner, I do love you and I trust you as well."

"That's great! I love you too," I said slightly blushing.

" Well, now Wendy knows how I felt after she left and the effect on Neverland she had as well. You are one sneaky girl aren't you," Peter said grinning, but of course, I just returned the grin like I usually do.

Meanwhile in London… Wendy paced back and forth angrily for a while, but she stopped and turned to her brother, John, who was two years younger than her and said, " John, Peter _loves_ Brittany! So now what am I supposed to do? She is completely out of her mind! She _has_ to grow up sometime!"

"She doesn't need to grow up when she's with Peter in Neverland. Well she isn't crazy, she's just in her _right_ mind. I would have stayed forever as well if _someone_ didn't make me come home," John said folding his arms.

"Oh shut it John! I have to get her back and soon before Aunt Lily find out she isn't here! Maybe I should just have her enroll her in school her and tell her she doesn't want to come home," Wendy thought with her hands on her hips.

"You could just tell her the truth you know. I mean it _was your _idea to send her off to Neverland because you couldn't stand being around her for a whole summer. I think you should take responsibility for all the blame," John said plainly. Wendy turned and glared a John before stalking off.

Back in Neverland…. Brittany, Peter and the lost boys trekked through the forest in search of treasure. Tinkerbell was still at Pixie Hollow with Terrance. Most of the day I wound up catching Peter glancing at me and smiling. After we had walked a bit further I fell into and underground cavern, but Peter dove in after me. Before we came out, it was pitch black and Peter kissed me on the cheek before we hit the top and the two of us just walked along blushing and grinning at each other quietly.

"Peter, you sure seem to know lot about pirates don't you," I asked randomly.

Peter stopped abruptly and said, " Yeah, why do you ask?

"Have you ever heard of a pirate named Captain Jack Sparrow or Captain Barbossa?"

"Of course! Who truly hasn't these days? As far as I'm concerned they could be right here in Neverland." I stopped in my tracks and looked at Peter nervously; Peter looked confused before he said, "Oh don't worry I'll keep you worry about them, I'll keep you safe, but what I don't understand is the fact that you were excited to fight Captain Hook, but you seem terrified to have Barbossa and Sparrow even mentioned. Why is that?

Oh yeah, like I can really tell Peter I used to be a member of their crew! If I did he would probably hate my living guts! I sighed and said, " It's a long story, I'll have to tell you later.

Peter looked at Brittany like he wanted her to continue, but said nothing. She is definitely keeping something from me, Peter thought as she continued to search for the treasure.

I didn't look entirely excited, but I was examining a gold coin when I found the treasure.

"What no pirate in you," Bubba asked jabbing Peter in the arm with his elbow. Peter glanced up waiting for an answer.

"More than you could imagine. This is Hook's treasure right," I asked rolling the coin in my hand.

"Only half of it is Hook's," Ned said placing a crown upon his head.

I stopped rolling the coin and asked, " Then who's treasure is the other half?"

"Barbossa's," Ted said sitting on the chest.

After Ted had said that I felt the color from my skin drain , I blacked out and that's all I remember doing. I woke up on Peter's bed with everyone around me with worried looks on their faces. "What happened?"

"You went pale and passed out. Is there something you want to tell me _now _Brittany," Peter asked sitting down beside me.

I sat up and said," No, not yet anyways. I guess I could make my secret into a game, but the rule is: if you think you know what the secret is you have to ask me and I will either confirm it or deny it and have you try again." After I had said that the room started bustling with excitement.

A couple of hours late Little Tim came up and whispered in my ear, " I know, you're a princess right?"

"Good try Tim, but not quite," I said patting him on the head. All though, on the ship I was treated like a princess a lot, I said to myself.

"Brittany, want to come walk along to shore with me," Peter asked. I nodded and we headed out.

We made it to the beach before Peter looked at me and stopped "Barbossa got a hold of me while you were passed out and wanted to know if I'd seen young lady, most likely 15 years old, tall, blonde hair, sea green eyes and likely to be wearing pirate clothes. All those things fit you other than the clothes. Brittany are you a pirate?"

"Uh…. Maybe," I said shrugging.

"Well I guess we'll find out because there's Barbossa now," Peter said pointing behind me. I flinched but said nothing.

"Ah Hoy, Pan! Looks like ye found thee lass I told ye bout earlier," Barbossa said with a menacing grin.

"That I did. So why did you want _her_ anyway," Peter asked.

Barbossa walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder and said, " Why don't you tell the lad the _whole_ story love."

I sighed and said, " My father was the president of the United States, but no one ever loved or cared for me much at all there so I left for the harbor and waited and waited. that's when I came across a ship with black sails… the _Black Pearl_. So I climbed abord not realizing it was a pirate ship till I was faced with guns and swords from all angles. Barbossa came and pulled me out of the mess and asked me if I wanted to be a pirate. My answer right away was a yes. Peter I really never wanted this to happen! I never wanted to hurt you like this, and I'm sorry."

"So why did you leave," Peter asked curiously.

"I left because I thought I didn't want to live like a pirate anymore, but now I realize I am a pirate by blood, soul, and heart. My mischievous behaviors, well that's the piracy in me. I made you a promise Peter, a promise to stay, but I'm afraid if I follow that promise trouble would come to Neverland, which I wouldn't want and I wouldn't want any of you hurt by us pirates. I truly do love you Peter Pan, but I must leave for the safety of Neverland and you," I said with a saddened hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, Brittany Turner Never forget me as I will never forget you," Peter said waving his at me as Barbossa grabbed my shoulders and we walked to the ship; the whole time I couldn't help looking over my shoulder. My last look, I had shed a tear and it dripped down on Barbossa's hand.

"Are you crying lass," Barbossa asked wiping off his hand.

"Yes, but we know I cant stay no matter how much I want to," I said wiping tears away. I boarded the ship and turned to Barbossa and said, " I have some business to take care of momentarily, and I am making a blood promise to return." Barbossa waited a moment as if not sure to let me go, the he nodded and I dove off the plank and swam to Captain Hook's ship.

I started to climb aboard Hook's ship, when I was faced with guns and swords threatening me if I stepped closer. Then Mr. Smeid came over and grabbed my arm and hoisted me aboard the ship. He took me to Hook and said, " Captain you have a visitor!"

Hook turned around from his maps and said, "Ah Brittany, a pleasure it is to see you again so soon!"

I nodded and moved closer to him and whispered in his ear, "You can catch Peter Pan as much as you would like, but as far as killing him, what would you be doing and were would you be if you really did do such a thing?"

Hook thought for a moment shocked by what I said, "Well deary… come to think of it, I wouldn't be doing much of anything. I wouldn't be able to find my treasure either! My life would be quite dull if I did kill Peter Pan. Once again, I've been out smarted my a 15 year old girl!"

"I'm always right you best start learning that now," I said getting up on the plank. Hook looked confused before I jumped off and swam towards the shore to Peter's. Once I got on shore I ran straight to Peter's Place to get my clothes and leave a few things behind for him. As I walked inside the tree home no one was present so I picked up my pirate clothes and left Peter three pictures on his bed. One was of me and Peter, the other was me sitting on the steps of the pirate ship in my pirate clothes, and the last one was of the lost boys, Peter, Tink and I all together. I darted out of the tree home and while I was running through the woods, I was putting my pirate clothes on. I had reached the Black Pearl again and boarded the ship looking like a pirate as I once used to, and the crew stopped what they were doing and erupted in song Yo ho, a pirates life for me, for those of you who didn't know. I just forced a grin on my face, but Barbossa noticed a faded sparkle in my eyes.

"Set sail ye scurvy dogs! Lets hit the seas again," Barbossa said giving orders. Everyone took their places at the masts and I went over to the rails and hoisted the anchor then I stayed there.

Back at Peter's Tree home…Peter casually walked returned. Once Peter had set foot in the room the Lost Boys crowded Peter and all started asking questions. "Where is Brittany? Did Hook capture her again?"

Peter shrugged and said, "She left."

The Lost Boys looked outraged then they started yelling, "Left!? What?! Why?? When?!? She _promised_ to stay!"

"She left for our safety," Peter said sitting down on the left of his bed.

"What for," Bubba asked speaking up.

"Because, she was well, a pirate," Peter replied.

The Lost Boys gasped, but it was then that Little Tim Spoke up, "Peter, we showed her where the treasure is, do you think she'll take it now?"

"I highly doubt that to be honest. She isn't that crude," Peter said placing his hand down on the bed and felt something. "What's this," Peter said picking up the 3 pictures and gasped, " They're pictures of Brittany, and her and I and all of us!" After that Peter kept looking at them over and over again. Tink flew in moments later glanced over at Peter and asked, " Peter what, may I ask is so interesting about those pictures?"  
"They're pictures of Brittany, she left with the pirates," Peter said with his attention still on the pictures.

"With the _pirates_!? That's like a major betrayal to us," Tink shrieked.

"She was a pirate before she came here and left to keep us safe," Peter said looking up.

"And you're not angry about that, or sad," Tink asked curiously.

"Absolutely not, at least not angry, a little sad yes but she left because she cared about all of us Tink. That just makes me love her even more," Peter said grinning.

"Oh. That's interesting Peter, but don't you think we best tell…. Wendy that Brittany left," Tink asked sickened by the thought of seeing her again.

"I suppose we should for the best. Come on," Peter said getting up and heading out the tunnel with Tink in line behind him.

In London… Wendy was reading a book on her bed when Peter flew up and knocked three times on her window. Startled, she jumped up and opened the window. "Peter! You scared me! Have you come to bring Brittany back?"

"Actually, no. I came to say that you and I both know she wasn't cared for or loved here, not like she should have anyways. She left with Captain Barbossa and his crew of pirates and we may never see her again. Good bye, Wendy," Peter said flying away again.

After Peter left Wendy ran over to her brother John, who was sound asleep and started yelling with excitement, " John, John wake up, wake up! Brittany may never return, I got my wish! She left with some pirates! I always knew there was something strange about her!" John looked at his sister jumping on the bed beside him and threw a pillow at her and as it hit her she fell off the bed.

"Good to know, now couldn't you see I was sleeping?! Now leave me alone," John said going back to sleep.

Aboard the Black Pearl… I leaned against the railing of the ship saddened by leaving Peter behind, but with a bit of joy to be headed out to sea again, and before I knew it, Barbossa strolled up beside me.

"Aye, you said you _loved_ Peter Pan. Love is such a strong word dear child," Barbossa said staring into the depths of the ocean.

"Aye, Captain, that much is true. It hurts to leave him behind, but I couldn't have stayed no matter how much my heart truly wished it," I said also staring into the ocean as if I was trying to find something down there, just waiting for me to find it.

"Me hearty, love stinks I be telling ye that so far," Barbossa said looking at me, "So while ye were there, did ye happen to find me treasure?"

I thought for a minute for I did know the treasure's whereabouts, but I didn't want to betray Peter that much, and I just didn't want him to know anyways. I sighed and said, "No Captain I did not find it, but I did find another treasure that may be of value to you," I said tossing a satchel on the deck floor.

Barbossa looked at the satchel curiously before he picked it up and examined the golden coins on the inside, and then he put the coins back in the satchel and said," Where did you find such exquisite coins?"

"Oh, just because I left didn't mean I couldn't do any piracy of my own! I got them off of Captain Hook by pulling a cruel trick on Peter. It worked and that's what he gave me in return, but I had to coax it out of him by beating him in a sword fight, he made it a clear covered fight though because he didn't want to hurt me, but he was well unaware of what I was capable of. You may add the treasure to your chest if you'd like, but I suppose its your say not mine, I mean I just obey my orders," I said turning around to face him.

"Dear girl, you are by far the smartest young lady aboard me ship. You certainly do obey orders better then these goons," Barbossa said looking me in the eyes.

"Correction Captain, young _pirate_," I said interrupting Barbossa.

"Oh yes sorry my dear, would you like to put your dress on?"

"Ha! I spit on dresses, besides this is more me anyways!"


End file.
